


CW's Legion of Super-Heroes (My Fan Spin-Off)

by SiSiLuvsShipping



Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brainiac - Freeform, Computer Lad, Cosmic Boy - Freeform, DC Comics References, Family, Fights, Friendship, Karate Kid - Freeform, Lightning Lad - Freeform, Long Live the Legion, Phantom Girl - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 03, Romance, Saturn Girl - Freeform, Shadow Lass - Freeform, Superheroes, Teamwork, Timber Wolf - Freeform, Ultra Boy - Freeform, Violence, dream girl - Freeform, valor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiSiLuvsShipping/pseuds/SiSiLuvsShipping
Summary: "I lost her once Winn, not sure I can do it again." These were the words Mon-El spoke of when he thought for once, he would be able to remain where his heart knew he belonged and finally be happy again. However, that would not come to pass. As while the Legion members of Mon-El, Querl Dox, Imra Ardeen, and their friends were able to defeat Pestilence and the threat of the Blight, the change in history would save many lives, even one many would never hope to return. An ancient Coluan who had been known throughout the galaxy to collect entire civilizations and their inhabitants, in his endless thirst for knowledge, and ‘preservation.’ Many do not know his true name or nature, but many know him as ‘Brainiac.’ In his new life, the alien coluan intends to wipe out all other artificial intelligent life(A.I’s) he deems would be a threat to his existence. However, as the protectors of the galaxy, the Legion of Super-Heroes refuse to let that happen.
Relationships: Ayla Ranzz/Winn Schott Jr., Brin Londo & Tinya Wazzo, Garth Ranzz & Winn Schott Jr., Imra Ardeen & Mon-El, Imra Ardeen & Rokk Krinn & Garth Ranzz, Imra Ardeen/Garth Ranzz, Jo Nah & Tinya Wazzo, Mon-El & Tasmia Mallor, Mon-El & Winn Schott Jr.





	CW's Legion of Super-Heroes (My Fan Spin-Off)

**Author's Note:**

> For this fanfic story, I wanted to be able to have this be a short mini-series from the CBS/CW TV series. This story will mainly take place after Supergirl Season 3. The reason I am using that as the framing device was because back in the day, around spring of 2018 when the season was ending and saw that Mon-El were leaving and supposedly wouldn’t be coming back, I thought that with them leaving to go to the future with the legion and stuff, I thought they were going to announce a spin-off mini-series for the Legion of Super-Heroes. Because they deliberately made up a reason within the show and story as to why Mon-El and Winn had to leave and named dropped Vril Dox/Brainiac who for those of you aren’t aware, is a massive friggin deal in the comics. So with that send off, it made so much sense to show their adventures with the legion allow us to see a lot of new heroes. However, that obviously didn’t come to pass as it's been like 2-3 years since then and there has been nothing done with the legion. And it is a real shame as the Legion of Super-Heroes don’t get that acknowledgement in visual media. They have a brief cameo with one of two, three tops in the entire DCAU with the superman TAS episode, the episodes in justice league unlimited and then the Justice League vs the Fatal Five movie. And even in said movie we don’t see the legion that much outside of Starboy. We see Imra and Brainy at the beginning with Starboy, the team fighting the fatal five in a flashback, then at the very end for Starboy’s funeral. Then we got them in like 2 episodes in Smallville. When hearing they were going to be in Supergirl season 3 I was really excited as there’s a lot of potential to explore with them and while it was nice to see them explored, we got 3 members Mon-El, Imra and Brainy while we were supposed to get at least 5-6. And so, for this story I want to be able to fully explore the team and their fight against Brainiac, I hope you all enjoy reading it. And don’t worry, in this story, Mon-El will not be getting back with Imra or move on from Kara. I am not that insane and I will die on the ship that is Karamel/SuperValor. Thank you all for taking a look at this story and very rambly author’s note lol. Love you all.

Mon-El Gand/Valor - The former prince of Daxam, and originally from the 21st century. Mon-El is the leader of the Legion of Super-Heroes and former beloved of Kara Zor-El/Supergirl. To say his life had been a rollercoaster would be a huge understatement. From being the selfish sleezy partying prince, arriving on Earth, being forced to leave and ending up in the 31st century, and of course forming the legion in the memory of his former beloved Kara Zor-El. His powers include super strength, super speed and energy absorption, gaining many of his abilities thanks to being from the sister world to Krypton.

Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl - One of Saturn’s most powerful telepaths and one of the earliest members of the Legion. Irma serves as the voice of reason for the team and one of its senior members. She is the former wife of Mon-El aka Valor, and has since moved on since their divorce, even if there is some unspoken and unresolved tension between the two. Her powers include telepathy and telekinesis.

Garth Ranzz/Lightning Lad - Older brother of Lightning Lass, and a powerful Electrokinetic, Garth Ranzz aka Lightning Lad is the current boyfriend to Saturn Girl. A fellow founding Legionnaire, Garth has a passionate heart and is unafraid to risk himself for the betterment of others. His feelings towards Mon-El have been on the rocks ever since he learned of his adventures in the past and the divorce between Valor and Saturn Girl. He’s best friends with Cosmic Boy as the two have an ongoing rivalry since they were rookies in the Legion. 

Rokk Krinn/Cosmic Boy - From the planet Braal, Rokk was a renowned Magnoball prodigy which won him a trip to Earth where he met Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad before the three joined Mon-El’s Legion of Superheroes. Rokk and Garth quickly grew to become rivals in the field while Rokk idolized and learned much from Mon-El as a mentor. After their trip to the past, Mon-El returns and elects for Rokk as the organization's field leader. His power over Magnetic Fields is renowned among Braal and most of the United Planets. He can generate Magnetic Force Fields and use a planet's Magnetic Field to sense locations and people within a given range.

**_(A/N: WORKING ON THE REST. WILL EDIT THIS PAGE SOON... HOPEFULLY)_ **


End file.
